


Any Place It Goes Is Right

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sokka and Katara both have the same problem of having nobody available around their age in their tribe. Except each other, and at some point, that line has to be crossed. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Any Place It Goes Is Right

Katara let her dress hit the floor and let her naked body hit the bed, burning with the kinds of frustrations nobody should have left chores feeling wound up by. She had been busy all day, and yet it had been just barely mindless enough that all her brain could do was focus on how much she really wanted something more than she was getting. Flopping down and starting with her hands all over her body, Katara felt like she just had to accept that she was in a position where all she could do was give in to this all, winding up in the face of the maddening frustrations of whatever would take her. She had to open up to it, had to find whatever avenue she could to vent all the growing tensions inside of her, build on a very simple problem.

Nobody else in the tribe was her own age. As Katara toiled and worked at whatever she had to do, she did so knowing there was nobody her age around, and as her body began to crave sexual touch from another, she had absolutely no way to deal with any of it. Emotions simply swelled up inside of her, problems for her to take care of. These were things she tried not to do very often, things that, given the chance, she would have done her best to avoid. Masturbation seemed like it was an ample waste of time, a drawn out way to completely squander her afternoon, and with privacy often at a complete minimum, Katara didn't want to spend too much time regularly sating her needs.

But who the fuck else was? As her fingers got all over her body, she felt like it was, for all the problems she wanted to escape from, the best form of relief she had. Maybe the only real relief. She worked to push through everything hitting her and find some way to steady her thoughts as she worked at herself, rubbing along her thighs and toying with her nipples, giving them rubs and little tugs as she explored her body. Katara didn't get enough time with her body, and in the throes of it, it was hard to feel like this was a waste of time at all. She was more open to the idea. More amenable. It felt good, and if feeling good was something she had to take into her own hands, then maybe she was better off getting good at it.

The frustration and conflict that came with that hung over her as she touched herself. Excitable moans bubbled up from her lips, as she sank into this, as she did what she could to try and stifle her response, even knowing the house was pretty empty, that she should have been okay,. It was a weird situation to deal with, but she felt like it was the only hopeful way to make sense of this all.

Sokka came home with a problem. It was, fittingly, the exact same problem Katara was trying to work out. He was too pent up for his own good, but everyone around him was either a little kid or an old person. Any women even a few years older than him were already married, and he found himself certain that he wasn't going to get anywhere any time soon. Unlike his sister, Sokka was far more receptive at even the first whispers of arousal to jack off and deal with all of his worries. It was a daily occurrence for him. sometimes up to four times daily, if he needed it. And lately, he fucking needed it.

On his way to his room, he had to pass Katara's, and in her haste, she hadn't shut the door behind her. It was open a crack, and as Sokka passed it, a moan shivering its way out of his sister made him stiffen up in shock. Stiffen up in a few places. The sound was unmistakable, and Sokka couldn't help but peer in on what was happening, getting an immediate and indecent eyeful of his sister fondling herself as she twisted on the bed, letting her moans out and venting her frustrations the only way she reasonably could. A lot of emotions hit Sokka all at once, but one overrode all the others.

The realization his sister was pretty hot.

Realization hit him immediately as he looked at Katara fully naked, writhing and touching her self with such shameless passion. In truth, she was just about the only girl around who was both near his age and not married, but she was also his sister. Those two should have canceled out at worst. But she was more attractive than he'd ever really wanted to give her credit for, only realizing that now, as he watched her in shameless motion, as she grabbed at her small but perky breasts and rubbed circles against her pussy. For all that Katara didn't want to be masturbating, she did what she did with intense passion, and that passion sucked Sokka in.

Reaching down to push his pants down. Sokka didn't feel the guilt he should have over pulling out his dick. He was already going to masturbate anyway, and Katara's intense show was simply the impetus for him to go all out on it, stroking himself to the sight of her at loving work upon herself. This was too much to pretend he wasn't with it, watching her move and aching, lusting after his sister with a heat that he knew to be way more than was okay, an and its inappropriate fire only brought him a deeper satisfaction in some fucked up ,way, only made him lust for more of her. He stared enthralled and hungry at the way she touched herself, burning with a hunger and a hopeless need he couldn't control.

Masturbating to the sight of his sister touching herself, winding up to the sight of her show and allowing himself to get all worked up too, made for an unwitting back and forth Katara didn't know she fed into quite so intensely, but it didn't matter. Moaning under the weight of what she did, Katara was happy to keep pushing, indulging in her body and allowing the sensations to push her deeper, caring only about satisfaction as she worked herself up to a steady, heated show of need she didn't realize now fueled her brother's masturbation. "I can't keep doing this," she muttered to herself, biting her lip and shifting under the weight of pure frustration.

Her eye opened entirely by coincidence. Just as readily, she could have kept her eyes closed, but jolting up in sudden panic and shock, she stared upon the sight of her brother standing over her bed, cock in hand, watching her. "Sokka?' she screamed, jolting upright, tugging away from him, backing herself up against the wall as she looked at her brother. It was a lot to take in all at once. His cock was a lot to take in all by itself, in fact. Her eyes didn't mean to look down at it so blatantly, but as she looked ,she didn't exactly feel like she could tear her eyes away.

"Shit, don't look," Sokka said, but even then, he blatantly ogled his sister's breasts. He couldn't really argue against the feelings taking him and the ways he hung there in embarrassed, concerned heat, wondering how to stand up for himself and failing miserably to do so. He was enthralled, amazed by what he saw and craving more of it, against all better judgment.

"Then don't look at me," Katara said, but she was just as guilty, doing little to cover her body up. "Why are you in my room?" She sounded shaky. Frustrated. She knew why he was in her room, and she could see every rock hard inch of why. She felt the same overwhelming pushes, the same conflicted sensations of worry taking her. She should not have been looking at Sokka's cock with such intrigue.

Neither sibling did a good job of hiding their glances, and the growing frustration made all too blatant that they were both enthralled and engaged in one another, guiltily catching glimpses, aching with interest and desire as the temptation burned hotter inside of them. They were captivated, hungry, wanting a piece of this and slowly inching closer toward the certainty and the crushing acceptance of giving in to such a thing. "I'll just go," Sokka finally said, with the mental image firm upon him of beating off furiously all night to the sight of his sister's body.

"No, stay," Katara said. The words were hasty. Panicked. She found herself stuck in a position where the only real way forward was one that involved owning up to the swell of desires suddenly inside of her. "You snuck into my room and masturbated. You can't just run off after you get caught being a pervert". Katara was going to d this. She couldn't believe herself. "You have to make up for spying by taking of this for me." There it was. Shaky. Frustrated. Absolutely maddening. "Don't go anywhere."

Sokka nearly jumped out of his skin. Katara's words threw him immediately, and he knew there was only danger in the sentiment she was working up toward. "We're siblings, I can't do that!" he said. But he wanted to. His cock even throbbed at the thought, as the realization the most available sexual partner his age in the southern water tribe was right in front of him.

"That didn't stop you from peeping on me and touching yourself, so I don't want to hear that." Her legs spread open for him. "You don't need to put it in. Use your mouth. Apologize to me for being a creep."

As her thighs parted, Sokka's body naturally leaned forward, and he had to pull himself back again. Katara's firm insistence that he fuck her brought on waves of emotions he was completely unprepared to meet, struggling to think smartly about the things compromising his composure now as he looked ta her, incredulous but burning with an excitement and a desire much more potent than he felt like he could argue against. Smoldering desire hung over his head, Sokka aching for it. "We can't tell anyone."

"Then do it before someone gets home!" Katara said, a bit louder than she wanted. Both siblings were torn between desire and decency in ways that they were weak against. Downright powerless. Neither wanted to say aloud how blatantly the desire burned through them both, but they weren't able to deny it. They wanted each other, and they played coy with trying to open up to accepting it, burning in the embarrassment back and forth, but Katara's final insistence and excuse was the point where neither could play at any longer fighting against this.

Climbing onto his sister's bed, Sokka was still partially dressed and frustrated beyond sense. His hands settled onto her thighs, feeling how soft they were, frustrated by the idea that this was happening and that it felt as good as it did. His cock twitched, and he was totally unprepared for what he was bound to continue giving in to, certain that this just wasn't going to stop. "Don't get mad at me if I don't do a great job, okay?" he asked, frustrated and certain that he was not prepared for this. His inexperience was going to be a problem, he was sure, but he felt like he had to lean into this anyway, even if he didn't fully understand this.

Exploratory licks started up with careful motions he hoped would make her feel good, the tart taste of her pussy immediately tightening him up with a surprise he wasn't totally sure how to feel about, but he started in on it, ready to try and ready to seek out some degree of sense and control. The confidence to admit he wanted to fuck his sister came to him way more easily than he wanted it to, and as his tongue swept in broad motions along her mound, he started to feel the pressure rise up inside him.

Katara let out sounds more surprised and more tense than she expected for them to be, her body clenching up as the winding heat hit her. Sokka didn't know what he was doing, but in turn, Katara didn't know what she was feeling. Without any experience or control to keep her on track and knowing how things 'should' have felt, she knew that Sokka's attention was a lot, bringing her the praise and the satisfaction she knew she needed, the excitement rising steadier up through her, inducing its hungry claim. The problem was, the last thing Katara wanted to do was start gasping out in too-loud excitement over his touch.

But the reaction in her body was immediate. Her thighs shifted, struggling not to press down against his head, and as his fingers pressed firmer in against her thighs, her toes curled, the arousal hitting her in waves. She didn't realize how desperate she was for his touch, how much the pressures really hit her with an impact she couldn't fight against. "Sokka," she said, tensing up, her voice letting out a bit of a tremble she wasn't too eager to keep losing herself to. "That feels--you're pretty good at apologizing. Make it up to me, go on. Do it." She wanted this, and she didn't know for sure how to hold it back.

Sokka's clumsy passion and fever only felt more infuriating as he opened up to these feelings, as his efforts to satisfy and soothe Katara felt more and more out of line. He did his best to ride the line, pushing in tight, licking and indulging in the pressures growing hotter through him. His cock was a desperate wreck of excitement and lust as strong and as hot as could be. The insistence and the frustration behind his desires all made for a strange indulgence, but he leaned into it, winding up under the growing heat that pushed him, made him ache for this all. It didn't make a lot of sense, but his lust was an indomitable mess of utter satisfaction.

As the attention wore her down further, Katara didn't feel like there was any sensible way to address the crisis that wasn't just admitting that her brother was making her feel incredible. "You're pretty good at this." She tried to play it off, tried to play cool, but she was just wearing herself down, embarrassed by the wild pulses of pressure leaving her less and less capable of arguing against all of this. she was stuck here, a frustrated mess rising up through her with little control or sense, an unrestrained satisfaction that she didn't have a strong means of resisting. It was a lot to take on, and she continued to open up to these drastic swells of heat, deepening lusts and hungers keeping her stuck in place.

The encouragement made Sokka want to keep pushing. Urgent, insistent, driving him to keep eating his sister out, losing himself to a desire and a heat only getting stronger under the weight of this. He was happy to open up to so many strange ideas, to eat his sister's pussy and explore this weird situation. As much as it should have given him pause, to give in like this only left him hornier, only made him crave more of this, and he couldn't resist the possibilities, couldn't fight against the dawning certainty that this right here was the only way he could possibly compose himself. Each lick and caress of his tongue wore Katara down further, and he felt like he was in a good place giving in to all of this, working to bring her a satisfaction wearing down her thoughts and reducing her to a needy, hopeless wreck.

Katara's own fingers couldn't compare to the joy and relief she felt in being eaten out, in having her brother pamper her with attention and devotion aplenty. She was powerless against what he could do, sinking into the pleasures and the lusts that kept on rushing across her. She didn't know how to deal with the hunger throbbing across her body, but she knew it was something she could keep seeking, and the pleasures pushed her into a situation she was utterly overjoyed to give up to. Her orgasm approached something hot and fiery she was unable to resist, breath tightening, desire rising, and she was simply incapable of resisting the excitement swelling across her body, pulsing through her thoughts and ultimately bringing her into a satisfaction beyond sense.

"Sokka!" She sounded incredulous as much as she sounded satisfied, trembling under the wild heat and excitement of what swept through her. Plunging into ecstasy, she didn't feel like she could handle the wild heat and the fever of being pushed so far. She was stuck in a position so much more frantic than she knew exactly how to handle, her head pressing back into the pillow, shoulders lifting off the sheets as her spine arched and she allowed herself to crash into the ferocious passion taking her. Katara felt powerless now against what swept across her, the fire in her veins raging without a shred of control or care, refused to hesitate, refuse to contain herself. This felt good, and Katara wanted to make sure she got that across, a gasping mess giving up fully to the excitement, to the smoldering desire keeping her locked in place.

Sokka's next drastic move was driven by volatile emotions he couldn't help, scampering up her body and pushing against her lips, giving his first kiss to his sister in a completely reckless show of pure frustration. He couldn't believe he was hit by so many things all at once, a rush of feelings and lusts washing across him with way more than he was ready to deal with. Katara wasn't much more prepared, shuddering in surprise under the wild satisfaction of being pushed int pure excitement, a pleasure washing across her with intense need and certainty. This was Katara's first kiss too, and she found herself unable to process the emotions hitting her so strongly, the rush of devotion and heat leaving her with a myriad of feelings and frustrations all demanding from her too much to handle.

Her thigh shifted, and she could feel Sokka's cock against her thigh as she rubbed on him. There was a lot going on and all of it felt like a challenge certain to plunge her into something utterly maddening. She didn't feel done yet at all, aching under so many feelings and hungers that kept hitting her, a sweep of excitement and desire she just had to lean into. There was something amiss here, something fiery and demanding enough to keep Katara in a downward spiral of acceptance and greed.

"Can you do it back for me?" Sokka asked. He couldn't resist the frustrations pushing him. His cock ached against her thigh, dripping pre-cum and blatantly seeking more from her. He was in a state of pure desperation, frustrated beyond sense and craving a chance to get what he needed. He was worn down and aching, the fever hitting him strongly, and he just couldn't resist himself now.

"I'll do it," Katara whined. she was helpless now, desperate to find her relief as she held onto him. "You just took my first kiss, and I'm... Lie down," She pushed back against him, easing him into place and crawling forward against him. Reciprocating was a task she felt was going to drive her absolutely mad if she tried to give up to this, but it felt like all Katara could do, burning with a desire and a heat she was desperate to give up to. Being eaten out by her brother was a lot to give in to, but now it was Katara's turn to give, and she felt like she was on the spot now.

Doubly so when she actually got in front of Sokka's dick, looking at the big shaft standing before her. She was a bit intimidated by his size, although virtually any cock would have given her some pause, as her inexperience held her and she wondered exactly how she should proceed, and much like Sokka did, Katara decided she just had to let impulse take her. She grasped his cock and leaned in, bringing her lips upon his cock with some clumsy kisses. Her tongue moved with a hopeful push into pleasures that might bring him the satisfaction he needed, but she knew she had an uphill battle to walk now.

"That feels great." Sokka couldn't pretend to control or compose himself, didn't try to act like he was 'better' than admitting what he wanted, the pleasure imposing upon him a rush of absolute satisfaction. "Is this how good you felt?" He sounded hopeful. Excited. It was an angle that made Katara feel the push to go on firmer, aching to lean into this harder and satisfy him as thoroughly as she could. That meant taking his dick into her mouth. She just knew it. Pushing forward and doing exactly that, she welcomed the idea of letting this hit her, opening into pleasure and satisfaction aplenty.

Her lips wrapped around his shaft, clear acceptance and steady devotion pushing Katara deeper now into all of this. This was a lot to take on at once, and she found that she was oddly ready for it, prepared to see these pleasures through, trying to work up the patience and the courage to get what she needed. Everything was sloppy and uncertain. Katara didn't know the first thing about sucking dick, and as she tried to feel out these possibilities, she found herself working for his pleasure without much clear idea of exactly how to act on that or what to do with it. She just knew that the lingering taste of his kiss on her lips and the lingering aftershocks of the orgasm he ate her to both justified throwing herself into this with as much passion as she could.

Taking him down with careful motions that still measured a steady sense of composure against what she was doing, Katara didn't get too carried away. she wouldn't let herself. Everything had to be at least a little bit contained, and self-control was the only way to possibly deal with the emotions hitting her so strongly. She didn't make a tight seal around the cock, didn't do much to really dig in and push down to suck him in too far, but as her hand began to pump and she gave his cock more, it didn't matter if she wasn't quite throwing her all into this task.

Especially as Sokka grow more fitful. This was the first time a girl put his penis into her mouth. He couldn't exactly care one way or another how much this was landing or how drastically the emotions pushed him into oblivion. He just had to keep pursuing all of it, groaning through the thrills and the desires of losing himself, all while she sucked needier along his dick, all while the excitement built up to a satisfying conclusion so drastic that it almost didn't make sense. "Keep going," he groaned, as the tensions rose hotter and his aches for relief took him to the limit. He couldn't contain the excitement, couldn't deal with how drastically the pleasures tearing through him wanted to be his undoing.

Katara was out on her own trying to navigate these emotions, stumbling to find the grounding she needed an to satisfy the desires swelling through her, but she had never felt more ready for this. Frustration continued to slam through her body as she gave in to the commotion, struggling to navigate the complicated emotions of realizing that the solution to how hopelessly pent up she was was her own brother, and that in spite of everything even approaching sanity, she was sucking him off. It didn't make sense to her at all, but there she was, sucking along, greedily and hopelessly seeking to reciprocate all the pleasures he'd brought her. It was of the utmost importance to walk this frustrating line now, to satisfy all the weird emotions shuddering through her body, and she couldn't hold back the hot, desperate thrills of giving in.

Sokka's struggles to contain himself and hold back from cumming immediately wore him down more and more, overwhelming his thoughts and leaving him aching for a relief and a release he could barely contain. It felt amazing, the noises he made signaling to Katara to keep going, and he couldn't fight it off. He welcomed the crash, the groaning joy, the searing relief of giving in so abruptly to the pleasure and allowing himself to melt under the satisfaction. "I'm going to cum," he warned, but also grabbed the back of her head, not tugging her down or pushing her too hard, but aching with such desperate fever and fire that he clearly wanted to.

It was a good thing he didn't, because Katara got to taste, for the first time, cum. Sokka's cock erupted in her mouth, flooded all that sticky, bitter, salty spunk onto her tongue, and she recoiled back in shock. Some of it hit her chin as she turned her head and spit out onto the floor. "That tastes terrible," she said, marveling at just how much it hit her.

"Gee, thanks," Sokka said, looking down at her. "I ate you out without complaining."

"Well, maybe I can make it up to you." Yes, that was why Katara was about to do this. Out of apology. She winched, trying to shake the lingering taste of cum from her taste buds as she eased away from him. "Can you go again?" With a coy bite of her lip, she prepared herself for something truly mad, and she couldn't believe what she was about to sign up for here. Settling onto her back again, legs spreading, she offered herself up. "I'm not fully satisfied yet."

"Wow, was that really not enough?" Believing she was signaling for more oral from him again, Sokka was shocked at her candor. "We did it once for each other, do you have to get greedy like that?"

Katara let out a gasp of shock and frustration. "Not like that. I'm asking you if you want to fuck me, but if you're going to act like that I don't think I want to anymore."

"Oh! Oh, of course I want to."

But Katara crossed her arms. "I don't know about that now. Maybe you should go to your room an--" Thrown completely off course by a wild shriek, Katara looked down between her legs, to the sight of Sokka jamming fingers into her. He was aggressive and forward as could be, leaning against her and grabbing her hip, pumping away with little direction or grace, just jamming his way into her and trying to wear her down.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Sokka asked. Impulse had carried him into this bold motion, not quite the sibling roughhousing that they should have been doing, but his fingers were intent on proving that she wanted him, and he didn't want to hold back the excitement and fever of pushing her limits so firmly and so thoroughly.

Raw sensation hit Katara with a stubborn fire and fever much too intense for her to be able to fight off his touch. He just laid into her, working at her pleasure with a stubborn fire and fever that she didn't want to resist. "No, don't leave!" Katara gasped.

"Why not? What do you want me to do instead?'

Katara wasn't too proud to howl, "I want you to fuck me!" The passion was there. Intense. She'd never thought she would beg before. Doubly so from her brother, as she found herself in a position of utter insanity. There wasn't much choice here, and she was stuck in a position of getting fingerfucked into fitful surrender. This was already way too much to hold onto, and Katara was due for a crash. A big, messy, unbelievably steep crash.

Sokka couldn't hold himself back. He pulled his fingers out, climbing onto Katara and seizing hold of her as he heaved clumsily into position atop her, made his move with reckless fever and a grand desire to lose all sense and all composure. With clumsy shoves forward, he fumbled his way into slipping right into his sister, and he was ready now to explore the most bizarre and thorough depths of every insane thing he craved, hand tight upon her as he thrust forward. "That feels so good," he groaned. "This is the best thing yet." He didn't know how else to react to these feelings, to the swell of passion and pleasure striking him as he wound up for the pleasure before him.

"It feels amazing," Katara agreed, wrapping her arms around her brother in ready acceptance of what utter insanity he offered. There was no restraint behind his thrusts. Katara couldn't have expected there would be; they were both feverish, driven virgins trying to zero in on pleasure here and find some satisfaction they could both agree with, and that came with a whole lot of feelings and frustrations that just had to be explored. The feeling of his body pressing in against hers and forcing her into the mattress came in swells of wild heat, a panicked excitement and satisfaction that Katara couldn't help but want to lose herself to, aching greedily for the passions and the desires taking her. Back and forth rolls of her hips tried to meet him, tried to match him. The excitement and the desire all came with so much more fever than she could possibly bear.

Clumsy thrusts pumped steadily down into Katara, meeting the sensations and the desires coming on so much stronger and stranger than he knew how to deal with. Each thrust worked deeper into her virgin pussy, claiming her deeper and exploring the possibilities of raw satisfaction that washed through his body, an overbearing rush of desire leaving him all at once stuck in a position of complete exhilaration. "I can't believe we've both been missing out on this for so long," he said, body pressing tightly against hers, hands all over her breasts as he let himself lean into this weird spiral haze of desperation. Sokka didn't feel like he could resist the possibilities and the pleasures coming on so strongly; his body begged for this relief, craving the satisfaction and the surrender of keeping this pace now. 

"If I knew it felt this good, I would have asked you sooner." The feeling of her brother's cock steadily thrusting away at her brought on emotions so much more shameless and intense than Katara could believe, and she wanted only to keep falling deeper, keep losing herself to the raw sensations taking her by storm. There was too much going on here that she simply didn't know how to process, all the harshest and strangest taboos behind this treatment melting away into a gooey certainty, mind open now to the reckless passions and desires she felt like she had absolutely no way to contain.

Together, the spiral into ecstasy and the hazy crash down all came together with a ferocious desire and a hunger so reckless and so messy that there felt like no way to control nay of it. They moaned together in heaving, hopeless delight, unable to hold themselves back from the satisfaction and the excitement, ceding all control to the idea that all they needed was to give up to each other. This was satisfaction as they both craved, the pleasure and the ferocity plunging them into a satisfaction so heated and so shameless that they didn't want it to stop. They sought out ecstasy together, unraveling with one another in firm shows of complete desperation.

"Can I cum inside?" Sokka asked. His hips rocked with a ferocity and a need so intense that he wasn't sure that he'd be able to hold back if she told him no. His body ached under a dizzy swell of something so beautiful and shameless that his thoughts stopped registering anything other than joy. Fucking his sister brought on wildly satisfying emotions that he felt powerless against, throwing himself into the deep end with a clumsier, deepening fire, a fever growing overbearing with each slam. He wanted it so badly, and as he hung over her, he wondered if he should go for another kiss.

Katara chose for him. She grabbed her brother by the back of his head and tugged him against her. All at once, she forced him into a kiss with her, but also answered his question by saying nothing, bucking against him with the senseless certainty that she wanted him to simply go for it, ill-advised as it may have been, the careless spirals of ecstasy and heat all leaving her shameless and aflame with greed. She needed this, and as she burned up hotter and brighter under the weight of her own passions, she knew she was getting something truly miraculous out of it, a rush of heaving ecstasy to set her aflame and demand her absolute surrender. It was too good, too powerful, and she needed it. If that meant letting him cum inside of her, then so fucking be it.

It felt like a demanding and certain rush of the pleasures Sokka just couldn't resist. His hips slammed forward, and with shaky acceptance, he buried himself balls deep inside his sister's cunt, giving up to these hopeless pulses of greed and want. This was exceptionally ferocious, weird, a mess of all the things neither of them could resist a moment longer. Each shot of cum made Katara shriek, her body wrapping tightly around Sokka's as they called out each others' names, plunged into orgasms together that had both of them thrashing and about under the weight of pure satisfaction. This was too much, neither caring about restraint or control as they allowed themselves to meet in the middle so readily.

Almost immediately, a tired, breathless exhaustion hit them both. They slumped into a confused, dreamy warmth with one another as Katara's grip on him softened, but she still hung over him, lazy and cooing in more soft and sweet a presence than she usually liked to be. "Sokka, are we..."

"I think we might be," Sokka said. He knew what she was asking. "It's not like there's anyone else in the village, right?"

"Well, I don't mind it if you don't mind it," Katara said. She tightened up her hold on him a little bit as he rolled over to the side, not pulling off of her or out of her, but getting onto his side, the two locking eyes and sharing some more sweet kisses as they took their time emotionally navigating the feelings that felt all too simple once they were really in the thick of it.

Finally, as if realizing he hadn't yet said anything, Sokka spat out a soft, tired, "I don't mind it." They were both set now on a path so strange and so blatant that it didn't seem real. Sibling lovers. It was going to be hard, but in that moment, it felt like any amount of struggle would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
